


Ice Cream

by sinningclub



Category: Vargskeletor, Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF), Vinesauce - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Ice Cream, Kinky, M/M, Metallica - Freeform, Murder, Rape, Sweden - Freeform, Torture, Vinesauce, Yaoi, bloodkink, gorekink, hematolognia, non con, weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningclub/pseuds/sinningclub
Summary: Vinny finally arrives in Sweden after a long trip to meet his dear streaming buddy, Joel.Alcohol is consumed, and jealousy is presumed.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am not a creepy stalker, keep in mind that I do not know Vinny's last name, nor the city/town Joel resides, so I leave it Stockholm, as that is the country's capital. Enjoy this cringe of a piece to the Vinesauce fandom. Very loosely based on the song Ghost Page by Vinny's band, Red Vox. Feel free to listen to it while reading. :) His music is wonderful.

 

* * *

 

♡

* * *

 

"We are now landing in Stockholm," the stereotypical Swedish blonde says sweetly. "Please wait until we are fully landed to unbuckle your seatbelts. Have a wonderful day, Hej då!" Upon exiting the foul no-smoking form of Scandic transportation, Vinny shuffles with a map of the capital. There was a comical you are here star sticker on the airport, and another star directing the location of Joel Johansson's apartment.

It wasn't considerably far, a taxi could get him there in minutes. The Yankee looks around, like a lost tourist, which he technically was. Oh. Yeah. This wasn't New York- it was Sweden, where the citizens lived a happy life and preferred walking or biking. Even for an airport, there weren't many taxicabs. The ones that were there were either taken or presumably only for native speakers. Unfortunately, Vinny knew not a speck Swedish; sometimes he found himself having trouble with English, let alone a foreign language.

Ugh... Why did he come all the way out here again? They could have just Skyped whilst playing Grand Theft Auto, or something else of the sort. All he could remember is his strange excitement for idea, and that he had nearly immediately booked a flight. "Hallå!" Vinny was snapped from his self-inflicted confusion. "Are you... Vinny from, eh... Vinesauce?" It was yet another stereotypical figure. His blue eyes shown like the close by rivers.

"Why, yes, I am."

"Underbar, I was told to look for a baffled American with a stubble wearing all green. You stand out, ja." Vinny wasn't sure if he should be offended or pleased. "Anyways, I'm supposed to drive you to his." The swede pointed to a yellow van behind him with his thumb. He was always told as a child not to get into vans with strangers, but anything was alright at this point. As long as walking there in this chill weather - even for July - was avoidable.

"Oh, thanks."

"Vad som helst." Vinny couldn't understand Swedish, but he didn't like this guy's tone. It was sarcastic, uncaring. Weren't swedes supposed to be kind? Then again, Joel was a fandom bashing alcoholic bastard. Ah, Vinny had a twing of some sort of affection for the brunnete anyways, as did his thousands of fans. He hopped into the passenger's seat, and they drove off.

* * *

Vincent rummaged through his pockets, hoping to find some Krona, though he knew there would be none. "Er, do you take American currency?" The Swede waves his hands a bit dramatically.

"Joel's already paid for you. You see, he's an old friend."

"Uhm, yeah. This is the place, right?"

"Mhm."

"Bye." Before he could even hear the man shout out senare, he was already approaching the entrance of the buildings. The format was strange to say the least. This particular apartment complex looked like stacked Legos. They were cubes upon cubes. After a short while of being completely disoriented by it all, he found it- Joel's room. Vinny held his breath for a moment, clenched his right fist, and knocked.

There was no answer. Maybe this was the wrong...? "Vad? Vem är det?" Sounded from the other side. Vinny ruffled his brown hair in annoyance. It sounded like Joel, to say the least.

"It's Vinny." The door flew open almost the exact moment the V word escaped his lips. "Okay, then." Not even gingerly as he was before, Vinny stepped inside, soon overwhelmed by the obvious scent of cheap Swedish beer. Welp, it was his apartment all right. Joel chuckled and closed the door, coming in for a hug. He wasn't streaming - Metallica or something else of the sort was playing in the background, the thrashing drums and bass nearly drowning out Vinny's own thoughts.

His neighbors must hate him. Joel had been waiting for Vinny to stream. He accepted the sudden bro-hug. "Haha, hey, Vince! Welcome to Sweden~." Vinny felt warm inside, letting the nickname settle.

"Hey. Er, thanks. I've only gotten lost twice. Your 'friend' drove me free of charge."

"Oh, Arendt? Yeah, he's fun. Nice guy, though can give off an asshole vibe to strangers. He didn't bother you, did he?" Joel pulls away, smiling nervously with concern.

"No, I guess not. He said that he supposed I was the passenger because I was a baffled American, blah blah blah. I didn't really know what to think of it." And Vinny didn't let it bother him. Afterall, he had thousands and thousands of fans; a single foreigner's opinion didn't change anything. Vincent knew he was good, if he wasn't, he would not have fans.

"Good. I mean..." Joel yawns and stretches. He coughs into his Dio sweater sleeve, muffling his next words: "you are attractive." Vinny heard this, and knowing the Swede as he was, took it as a joke. Vincent chuckles, moving further into his apartment. Joel retreats from his sleeve bashfully. "Here, I'll show you where I stream." With his long index finger, he pointed to a room. The door was closed. Just as if he were still the 16 year old that he used to be, there were metal signs pins onto the door. Warning: Radioactive; James Hetfield fan; etc.

Vinny couldn't except anything less from his friend. Joel pushed open the door without effort. The room was normal sized, not too small, but definitely not big. There were shelves lined with CDs and games, including Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros, Megadeth, Anthrax, and much more. There was even an original Game Boy Colour, complete with still-boxed versions of Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow. The batteries were probably corrupt, being as how untouched they were; dust covered the mint condition artifacts of 90's gaming.

The Yankee had a collection of his own, of course, but he couldn't help but to find himself sighing in awe, just like a small child in a candy shop. "Heh, sorry, it's a little messy," Joel chuckles, bustling in the room to attempt to pick up the empty bottles of alcohol and food wrappers that Vincent had not noticed until Joel said something. Vinny waves his left hand in respect.

"Don't worry about it. I don't use webcam much either, so I don't really worry about having a clean room. We're guys, without a female around, we're messy as can be," Vinny admitted goofily. Joel cleared his throat, as if a rough subject was brought up. "Anyways, what are we going to be streaming together?"

Joel was hesitant, frozen at the spot with an armful of trash. "Oh! Uh, actually, I thought that we could record a special video for our YouTube channels?" Without listening to hear if Vinny would respond, he rushed into another room and disposed of the glass and plastic. He returned with two fresh Narke Kaggen. Vinny didn't recognize the brand, but it looked expensive.

"Fancy. What kind of video?" He asks as he catches one of the bottles being tossed to him." Joel popped his drink's cap with nothing but his knee and his fist, and guzzled a quarter of it down before answering.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"You called me here to Sweden without an actual idea of what to do? Man, this was stupid. We should have really planned beforehand."

"Stupid? Spending time with your best bud in Sweden is stupid?" Joel didn't want to admit it, but he had other things in mind. Alcohol was the first step. He guzzled down a little more, high-strung. He liked to lead on in his streams that he was all about the sexy Swedish ladies, but the past couple of years had felt anything but that. He hadn't been laid in those years, unless you included his hands as lucky women... men?

What would his viewers think if they found out about his closeted feeling for the opposite gender? Many of them shared the same thoughts as him- furries are gross (which he really did think), new Pokémon stinks (it does, Oj!), and homosexuals aren't exactly not to be made fun of (nice double negative, Joel.) So, what would he do if anyone found out- especially being that the one he felt the most feelings for ran the Vinesauce streaming group? If Vince found out, so would everyone else on the team, and so would his fans!

Ugh! The thought of it terrified Joel. But here he was, lying to Vince to try and get him drunk so that he could make a move. It was wrong, but how else could he sexually advance on him without being "gay?" He could blame it on the Narke Kaggen. "Drink, Vince," Joel says through his teeth, grinning.

Vinny's cheeks grew bright red- was he staring at him? He didn't even notice! There was just such a long moment of silence and- his bottle is taken away and opened for him. "Oh, er, thank you." He had never drank Scandic alcohol before. He didn't know what to think. But for Joel's sake, and to be kind, he began to consume the strong liquid anyway.

"We could come up with ideas along the way, eh?" Joel lies, knowing that he wouldn't make a video no matter what ideas were produced. His laptop wasn't even on, and he didn't have any equipment out. Not the smartest move, but Vince hadn't said anything yet, and since he was hopefully soon to be drunk, he couldn't care less. Joel fell back onto his bed to guzzle more. More and more until he finished, gasping for air.

"You drank that awful fast." Vinny had hardly gotten half way through the foul thing. It was for Joel, for Joel, for Joel. He hadn't been drunk in an incredibly long time; he actually very rarely consumed any form of alcohol anymore. He didn't know if Joel ignored the comment or if he didn't hear it; his consciousness buzzed.

Eventually, Vincent plopped down beside Joel on the bed, growling with drunkenness. He turned, facing the wall, his head pounding. Oooh, drinking that had been a terrible idea. It was so strong...

Joel had not been bothered by it. He stared mindlessly at the ceiling, bottle fallen onto the floor below. Beads of sweat form at the base of his forehead. An hour had passed: 9:12 PM. Through the window on the far side of the room, stars glistened hopefully. He wanted to say it, initiate it. I love you, he needed to say it, he longed to. He mouthed the words silently. His breath lingered of the drink. But he couldn't do it.

Fear and anxiety took control of his body every time he dared to. It would never happen. Vince would just lay there, drunk out of his mind, and Joel would continue to lay with fear on the mattress. Even though Vince was intoxicated, Joel didn't know what to expect. Neither did he, probably. The American squirmed beside him. Joel shut his eyes, faking sleep. "I know you're- a-awake," Vince stutters. "I've been watching you. You look so odd, heheh."

There was no going back. "What do you mean?"

"You're so... pink and fleshy."

"Well, I am a human being."

"Really?"

"Eh, yes. Yes I am."

"You know what?"

"What, Vince?" Vinny rolls over, completely facing Joel. Joel turns to his side, also to face Vinny. He swallows hard, feeling his pink, fleshy cheeks getting even pinker. He feels his stubble. Should he have shaved? Ugh! Oh, Jeez... Brace yourself for gay confessions. "I kinda hate you." Joel jumps up, shocked. Vince copies this act mockingly. "I mean, you act like you're so much better than me, y'know? Like, although I am the reason you're so God damned popular, you think the entirety of Vinesauce revolves around your existence."

Joel didn't know how to respond. This wasn't what he expected at all. He wanted Vinny to caress him and throw himself at him like a horny bitch of the dog variety. "Vad?" Joel chokes out, not even neutral enough to say it in English. "I don't understand."

"Yes, you do." Vince chuckles maliciously. "I really fucking hate it. I act like you're my best friend, but you're always stealing my spotlight. Is corruptions not good enough anymore? Do the people like bad anime and the Sims strictly? I chose you to stream with me over six fucking years ago and the thanks I get is the nerve of you to steal everything from me?"

"I have stolen nothing from you, Vince."

"Don't you fucking call me that, you deceitful ass!" Vincent shouts, throwing his fists out in punches. Joel shuffles away. This was a really bad idea afterall.

"Vinc- uh, Vinny, please calm down." Vincent looks outraged; veins bulge from his neck, and his green eyes were beady with disgust. But like a bipolar child, he switches emotions.

"Hah! You're right, I'm so sorry, my dear friend. I have over reacted. I care about you so much. I could ask nothing more from you than that I'm here in Sweden with you, my steed." What the knulla? This was the Vince that Joel had wanted all along. "I'm hungry for s- sweets."

"There's ice cream in the freezer." Vinny bows dramatically and leaps off the bed, searching for the kitchen. After what seemed like forever, he returned with two small buckets of Hagen Daas, as well a singular scoop which may or may not have been found in the sink. Joel didn't care, as long as it ended up with his semen along Vince's backside. Joel shudders with happiness in the dirty thought. Ooh, he couldn't wait.

They both flipped open the lids of their ice cream, giggling, and took turns with the scoop; swallowing one heaping scoop filled with milky deliciousness after another. This is what Joel needed to get his confidence. "Hey, Vinny."

"Y-yes-yeah?"

"I love you." At this point, Joel expected nothing. Vince's cheeks exploded with sudden colouration, and he groaned in embarrassment. He hid his red face in his knees. Joel cautiously reached over, and pulled his head up. "Hey, there's no need for that, stilig man." Without waiting, the Swede met their lips together, and he was quick to slide in his tongue. Vinny was still clenching the ice cream scoop in his left hand as this occurred.

Joel felt like he was going to burst with anticipation, hearing the already lewd moaning of the hot American male was going to end his lack of an erection. Joel's right hand reached for Vinny's left. He stiffens suddenly, and pulls away from Joel, rage returning to his eyes of emerald. Joel continued to smile, and went to wipe away the saliva trail from his lips. Vincent didn't seem to share the same satisfaction. "I hate you!" He screams, pulling the scoop from the bucket.

"Knulla, Vince!"

"I said not to call me that! My name is Vinny!" He lunges at Joel, bashing him against the head with the stainless steel scoop. The collision from his cheek smashing into his teeth left an expected tear. Blood dripped onto the bed. Joel, quickly trying to avoid further thrashing, shuffled back and placed his right hand on the rip in his face. The blood found itself spilling through the cracks of his fingers. Joel held back much requested tears, while Vincent, scowling as much as a human possibly could, was bawling.

He crept closer, wrath enclosing them. The tension was thick. Vinny's head still pounded with alcohol and now indignation with a small mixture of unwanted brain freeze. Seeing Joel's pleading look of alarm and panic, Vinny sniggers, and jumps of the bed, backing up to the bedroom door to close it. It would just be the two of them forever. "Vinny, chill the fuck out. You're overreacting again." No, that was an understatement. No one should ever be this upset, not even when drunk.

"You're a laugh, Joel, you know that? Yo-" Vincent hiccups. "-You're funny. Come here, I forgive you." The door was closed. Joel couldn't trust him. It would happen again. Unless he snapped into soberness, it was bound to. He was still holding the ice cream scoop. No way was Joel following Vince's wishes. "I said come here." Vinny entrances Joel with his index finger. Joel was frozen like a stone statue. "Come here!" He screams, jumping back at the Swede.

Joel lashes desiring to catch Vince's left hand. Joel may have been younger, but without the ice cream weapon, Vinny was feeble. If he could just get it back, he could- "Ack!" Vinny didn't use the scoop. Joel was pushed down, onto his stomach.

"Joel," Vincent coughs. "Stay down unless you want this scoop up your ass. I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Vad?" He was frightened, somehow a small part of himself expecting a certain response.

"I am the dominant streamer. I've said it before tonight and I'll say it again: without me, you'd be nothing." It was a little true, but that's not what mattered. Joel was supposed to be the one on top of the other. If he made his opinion audible, Vinny's point would only be clearer. "And I'm going to fucking prove it." Like a whip, the ice cream scoop is slammed against Joel's backside. He could already feel the bruising through the jean material.

Joel could feel Vinny reaching down. "No, wait! Nej!" But it was far too late. In a swift motion, Vincent had pulled down the jeans and boxers separating him from Joel's naughty area. He felt so ashamed, naked, exposed. It wasn't supposed to be this way. "Varför...?" Joel grunts sadly, finally letting himself cry. The blood made a little puddle under his head. Joel stared at the drying red, perturbed. There was still metal playing the background, as the Swede had never turned it off for his guest.

Silent tears flowing, he listened to the lyrics: Not only do I not know the answer, I don't even know what the question is! Ulrich sounded like he was beating his drums to death. Joel truly hated Metallica's new albums. The only question there is why Vinny hadn't refused to drink the Narke Kaggen. The only explanation would be that Vince really had stowed away feelings for him... wait! That doesn't make sense! Joel growls in anger, and it's quickly cut off by the scoop being thrown into his side; his hip. Ouch.

"Shut the fuck up!" Joel sobs as Vincent rips off his own articles of clothing and ravages at his body. Within seconds, it happens without lubrication. He could already feel it deep inside of his crevices, pushing and stretching it's way through the Swede. Vincent's right hand on Joel's hip, and the left clutching the ice cream scoop in case he had to punish Joel further, he thrusts many of times, enjoying the tight squeeze of the punk beneath his appeal.

Joel sobs, wishing that he'd never invited Vinny over. "Ooh, shush, you," Vince cooed, seemingly without frustration. Despite this, the scoop scrapes the back of Joel with the precision of a swiss army knife, leaving small nicks and scratches. Vinny couldn't believe his luck. He was beginning to love the person and country he hated most. "You're going to want to keep quiet. It went through my head earlier, but I am absolutely sure your neighbors would love to know that they won't be hearing much of your nonsense anymore."

"Vad?" Joel whispers sadly. This phrase was starting to be used to often that Vince probably knew what it meant, albeit Swedish. He cringes as Vinny puts pressure on the scoop to his coccyx.

"If you keep it up, I'll probably have to dispose of you." In shock, Joel tries his best to kick Vinny away. Shlink! Joel screams in pain. It hurt a lot. He didn't exactly know what Vince had done, but his tailbone burned with suffering and agony. It was fractured; Vincent had smashed it against the end of his spine. "So it's best you shut up." Joel's backside threatened to give way. "Though I might as well go ahead and do it after I come, as you'll probably go squeal to the pathetic Swedish police. In your country, it's Polis, right? P.O.L.I.S. Polis! It's weird how so many countries have similar spelling for police. It's almost universal. Huh!"

Vinny chuckles. He was really enjoying himself. Joel shook with discomfort. This was torture. Trying to block out the world around - and inside - of him, he listened closer to the music. Jump in the fiya! ... Jump in the fiyah! At least it was Kill 'em All, hmm? It was moments before Vince noticed where Joel's attention was. "You're not paying attention to me?" Joel was silent. "No, you aren't. Why is that?" He continued to be speechless. Vincent shrugs, and thrusts harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Ah! Gud jävla helvete! Ahhng!" Joel couldn't hold it in. His embarrassed length twitched and shuddered at it released. Soon after, Vinny follows. He pulls out, and Joel completely falls flat, falling into the dry puddle of blood, bawling. "Ugh, I can't believe this!" He wails. Vinny simply laughs in accomplishment, and slaps Joel's burning behind, where semen poured out. The sticky substance looked marvelous like shoeshine on a trophie.

Joel was his trophie, and some trophies needed to be broken. "Joel. Talk to me, man." He was too exhausted. "Okay well, listen up good. I'm sure you'll understand, but you haven't been true to me. Although I've thoroughly punished you for what you've done, my anger has not ceased. How can you please me?" Please no. Anything but. Joel gulps, knowing that Vinny will do what he would no matter what was said or suggested.

But he had to try anyway. "I could give you felatio."

"Nah."

"Buy you any liquor in the world?"

"I don't drink much." Joel could see why.

"How about-"

"Roll over. I want to show you something." Joel had no choice, Vince had already flipped him around. His face was a bloody mess. Vince himself cringes at the tear of flesh. "Ooh, you've got quite the boo-boo there, kid." He chuckles, proud of his mockery. With a shaky hand, Vinny holds up the ice cream scoop. With the index of his free hand, he outlines the base of it. "You have provided me with a wonderful, prestine weapon. An odd choice, but a weapon, nonetheless."

Joel shook, awaiting anxiously for what was to come. Vincent strokes the metal base, and sighs nostalgically. "Joel Johansson." Their eyes suddenly met. "When I was younger, I wanted to be a doctor. More specifically, a surgeon. I would watch exhilarating documentaries with my father. Honestly, to this day, I still can't understand why he'd allow me to watch such violent medical gore." Really, Vinny didn't know. He and his dad would casually enjoy scalpels digging into the flesh of corpses as if it was a sick sitcom. "I obviously never lived up to that dream, Joel. You know-"

"No, please! I'll be quiet, Vincent! Lemme go!"

"So you don't want me to live up to my childhood dreams. I see."

"I just don't want to die!"

"Shut up, pig." Whack! There's a desperate wail from the smaller man below him. Vincent gazed upon his prey's form. Joel Johansson's face was almost completely red with flush and blood which came from the open gash in his face. There was something glistening white through the scoop-shaped hole. It was probably either a thin layer of fat or his teeth.

Joel's eyes were equally red with discomfort. The eyelids were swollen from crying. Joel notices the eye contact between them and shuts his eyes. A choke comes from him, and it sends red cheek flesh and blood sputtering more on his face and the carpet. How fucking pathetic that is. Joel's bare body looked normal enough, just pale and covered in semen from where he embarrassingly enough, couldn't control himself. And well, that singular bruise from where he was just smacked, too. Joel crosses his aching legs. Smirking, Vinny forces them back open, and holding the scoop like a steak knife, thrusts it down into Joel's thigh, just missing the oh-so-important artery.

He starts to scream bloody murder, but Vince slams his palm onto his mouth, uncaring if his fingers were shoved into the wound, which was actually starting to feel numb. "Shut the fuck up!" He growls, "Don't make me tell you again." Eventually, he removed his hand. The tips had rusty blood on them, and he sucked the red off with enjoyment.

"You know I can't do that, Vincent. P-p-please! Just, please!"

"Oh, God, you're right! I'm going to turn up the music. Drown you out. Your neighbors will probably thing that you're being obnoxious as usual." And Vinny did just that. He clambered off from Joel, and heading to the stereo in the corner of the room. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind like a herd of buffalo. I can get away! If I can just quietly get out of this room and into the kitchen, I can call the police, and if I have to, I'll take a knife, and... As these thoughts swarmed his very being, Joel crept quiet as a mouse away. Vincent fiddled with the stereo, and Joel stayed silent and hopeful. After a few seconds of scrambling, Joel was out of the room.

Now to the kitchen! He started to sprint into the path of travel, and searched despairingly for a knife in the drawer. He searched, looked, searched, and searched- Where?! Where the Hell?! Joel stood still and a wash of grave realization overcame him. The knives. They were missing. Vincent went in the kitchen to get the ice cream. He was drunk. The entire time, was his plan- Shlunk. The noise was sickening. Shlikkkeehhhh. Shlik! It was the sound of stainless steel digging into flesh, slicing through, and being withdrawn.

Joel falls, smashing his face into the counter before landing on the cold tiles. "How could you defy me?" Vinny says, sounding empty and revolted at the same time. "How dare you betray me, pest!" He roars. The floor starts to become slippery with Joel's blood. He felt light headed, everything that had happened was suddenly rushing back. Everything hurt, but Joel couldn't feel the strength to cry anymore. He ached. His vision was becoming fuzzy and black. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted it to all be over.

* * *

Joel was slipping in and out of consciousness. He felt numb and senseless. His head was being forced up, craned back. There was a series of whirs. ?! He begins fighting. He's donkey punched. "I'm glad you're awake and all, but calm down." Calm down? What!

"What are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm shaving your head silly!" Compared to everything else, this was nothing. "After all, the instructions online said that you shouldn't cook meat with hair on it. Ha-"

"What?!" It was suddenly everything. He couldn't die! He couldn't be eaten! No!

"-ir can burn an negatively singe the flesh. I want you to taste good. And I've already preheated the oven, so I have to work fast." Whirrrrr...

Joel considered the circumstances. If he did nothing, he would die. And he probably didn't have the strength to retaliate. He had to be clever. Alright, so... One of Vinny's hands was around the front of Joel's neck. The other held an electric razor. Joel peeks at the sink. Blood. Nothing else. Struggling, he glances to the tub. There was one of the knives that Vince must have hidden there earlier and forgot about. If he was smart, he could sneak it into his grasp and stab Vinny's hand. The razor, Joel knew for a fact, couldn't hurt him.

As long as he didn't have a knife behind him, which he probably did, he could get by. The scoop wasn't in the room, either. He kept quiet. This had to work. Just a little bit of stretching-- a little farther and-- "Joel, stop leaning so much." So close! Wait! "Actually, I think I missed a patch. Face me." Waiiiit!! "Fine." Joel's slender appendages scramble in panic for the weapon. Please! Vincent takes Joel by the shoulder and pulls him around face to face.

No, wait- yes!! Just in time, Joel snatches it. Vinny takes his hands away. "What's in your hand?"

"N-nothing!"

"Fucking liar. I thought you learned your lesson. Apparently not." He begins to move. Heart pulsing faster than a jet engine, Joel does his deed. The Swede lunges, aiming for the throat. He missess, it being shoved deep into Vinny's left eye. That should hold him off! Vin falls onto his knees, groaning. Joel stares just for a moment at his captor, and takes back his knife. Blood fell from Vinny's worn face. It was a waterfall. "Motherfucker! I'll kill you!" Joel gulps.

"You were going to do that anyway!" Without thinking, Joel kicks. Vince coughs, still in shock. "Fuck you! And to think I ever loved you." Joel cries.

"And I love you. I love you to death." The phrase is drawn out in a long, exasperated breath. He was glaring menacingly out of his one good eye. All of the hatred of the world was there. Joel spat, and turned to limp away proudly. He had won. "I'm going to end you, make you suffer," Vince roars. Though he couldn't see it, Joel was rolling his tired eyes.

Woosh! Slam! Joel kept a hold of the knife as he went down. "What did I tell you? I'm not letting you get away! I'll kill you no matter what it takes!" Vince had grabbed his ankle as he was walking, and fell; he crawled on top of Joel grinning furiously. Red dripped down onto his naked body. Slash! Right through the throat. Vincent gasps, blood spurting from his neck. He retreats to the sink, looking for bandages, wherever Joel had them. Joel sighs, finally feeling a little safe. After a few moments of panic and quick breathing, the Yankee collapses.

A few gurgles; He was dead, as far as he cared to know. Nobody can survive a slash like that. Kicking the corpse to the side, Joel visits the bathroom mirror and contemplates his reflection. Boy, he looked terrible. Most of his head was shaven for cooking, and you could barely see his appearance past the dried red and hole in his face. Joel stared deep into his eyes, glad it was done for. He needed to go to the hospital. They'd help him. Joel puts on a fresh set of jeans and a shirt. He grabs his car keys from the kitchen fridge (and turns off the oven), and leaves through the front door.

Beep beep! Click! Car doors open, engine on. Joel sits inside of his vehicle, head on the steering wheel. It was over. Thank God. Sure, he'd been betrayed and desecrated, and yeah, maybe this experience would give him PTSD, but it was over, and he was alive. That was all that mattered. He raised his hurting skull, and presses the gas. Time to go. His breathing was frantic. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Just get to the hospital. You'll be fine. Joel's chest tightens. "Fuck, come on." He's on the main road, maybe half a mile from his apartment. Away from Hell. The road is lined with evergreen trees. "Maybe you'll calm down if you turn on the radio." There was some shitty pop music, but anything was better than that eerie silence. Joel eventually does begin to calm down as he get further down the stretch of asphalt. The song soon ends, and whilst the DJ was talking about the next track, a doom crept around the car. Panic, there something wrong. Something isnt right.

Creak. The sound of the car seat being pressed against. But it wasn't Joel's back. I'm not alone. He refused to look into the dash mirror. His pupils quiver, and his fingers shiver with anticipation. The creaking stopped. Was it just his imagination? Joel lets out a heavy breath. Cheek numb, backside and tailbone aching. "Joel." ?! "What did I say?" The voice was hollow. His brown eyes trail being him. He screams and his arms swerve before he was able to think. The car steers hard right, off the road. "I'm going to kill you!!" There was the knife in his hand.

The one used to slash his throat. There was a bandage around his neck. He hasn't died...? But how did he...?! Wait, look at the road!

There's a tree. The knife is rammed into Joel's skull; he doesn't feel the impact of the crash through the pain of his brain ripping apart. Vincent is thrown through the shattered windshield. His mangled corpse smashes into the bark, rendering his body unrecognizable. Joel's head slams into the steering wheel. Pieces of his brain, like a pink smoothie, spill out onto the floor mats. Yet he still momentarily held his consciousness.

He felt something crush in his chest. He pretended not to feel it over the massive unending migraine that pulsed in his ears. With his last bit of remaining strength, he raises his head and looks out at the tree. Vinny is slumped there, now obviously dead. "I've won. I'm safe." Joel didn't realize his fate over his relief. There was a sick taste of blood and ice cream in his mouth. Sirens sounded far in the distance, and everything faded to black.

.

**Author's Note:**

> You CAN walk with a fractured tailbone. It's very painful, but you can do it. I once fractured mine and I got around fine. (It hurt like hell whenever I sat down though haha.)


End file.
